


Red

by JaebummieTrash



Series: Colour My Soul Like That Rainbow [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Aftercare, Dry Humping, Kim Jonghyun - Freeform, Kim Kibum | Key - Freeform, M/M, Passion, Smut, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaebummieTrash/pseuds/JaebummieTrash
Summary: "Red," Jonghyun whispers out softly. "A red that burns with passion."Key made a surprised oof sound when Jonghyun flipped them over. "And I'll show you just how passionate you make me." His words were strung with a husky and hoarse voice.





	Red

Jonghyun grasped for Kibum's hand, intertwining them. He leaned down and kissed Jonghyun's lips roughly, nipping at the soft skin as he asked for entrance. And Jonghyun obliged, opening his mouth for the man on top of him.

Key let his tongue slip inside his mouth, sucking on the elders tongue and ravening his mouth with his own. He ground his hips on Jonghyun's, feeling the bulge in his pants growing. 

Jonghyun bit Kibum's lower lip, sucking on it lightly. 

"Red," Jonghyun whispered out softly.

"Red?" Kibum questioned, leaning back slightly.

"A red that burns with passion."

Key made a surprised oof sound as Jonghyun flipped them over. "And I'll show you just how passionate you make me." His words were strung with a husky and hoarse voice. 

Kibum moaned at the words, their past conversation running through his mind.

"Is this the first colour you're gonna show me?" Kibum asked with a breathy voice as Jonghyun kissed down his jaw. He glanced up at him and leaned up towards his ear.

"You know it darling, and you're gonna be begging me for more when we're done." Jonghyun whispered in his ear. Kibum visibly shook at his words, pulling him down for a heated kiss. Jonghyun then grabbed Kibum's hands, tugging them and pinning them above his head. He licked, sucked and bit at Kibum's neck, marking the pale skin with purple spots. Key moaned loudly when Jonghyun sucked a purple mark above his collar bone. He smirked and began to abuse the spot even more, licking at the mark and blowing on it, watching Key shiver slightly under him.

He kissed the spot once he was done abusing it, tugging at the hem of Key's shirt and waiting for Key's approval. He nodded slightly, a breathy 'yes' leaving his lips. Jonghyun removed Key's shirt before removing his own. He went back up to meet Key's mouth, kissing him hungrily. He dragged his hips harshly against Kibum's, dry humping the younger. Key moaned loudly into Jonghyun's mouth, lifting his hips to meet Jonghyun's.

Jonghyun smirked, rutting against his hips harder, picking up the pace slightly. He pulled away from Key, latching his lips to his neck.

"J-Jonghyun.." Key moaned out. He looked up at the younger with a questioning look. "J-jeans, please." Jonghyun chuckled slightly, leaning up and kissing Key's lips lightly, pulling away just enough so their lips were touching.

"Beg for it Kibum-ah." They words trickled out of his mouth while his hips humped the younger's harder, faster. Key moaned again, slapping his hand over mouth, the feeling overwhelming him slightly.

"Come on Kibummie, let's hear those pretty sounds you're making." Jonghyun whispered in his ear, licking the shell of it. Key moved his hand, letting it rest next to his head.

"Jongie hyung, please, the jeans.." Key let his hands move up to grip Jonghyun's hair, pulling him in for a heated kiss. The elder let his hands travel south, unbuckling and tagging down on Kibum's pants, leaving his own on. He ground his hips against the bulge hidden behind the thin fabric. Key groaned at the sensation, the feeling of the rough jeans pleasing him in all the right ways; still, it wasn't enough.

Key pulled away from the kiss, wrapping his legs around Jonghyun's and locking him there.

"Hyung,  _please_." Key groaned out again. Jonghyun kissed him again before leaning back, sliding his jeans off. He slid down the bed further, tracing his fingers alongside Key's waistband. He glanced up at Key, waiting for a reaction.

"Stop teasing Jongie." Key whined. The elder smirked slightly before running his hand over Kibum's length. The younger groaned and bucked slightly into the touch. Jonghyun bit his lip lightly, running his hand over the head before leaning up and pulling Key's boxers down. Key groaned at the cold air hitting his cock, reaching a hand down and intertwining it within Jonghyun's soft locks.

Jonghyun let his tongue ghost over the underside Key's length, tongue peeking out to press against the thick vein. Key groaned again, tugging and earning a groan from Jonghyun. He tugged again, trying to get the message across to Jonghyun he wanted him to hurry up.

Jonghyun, being the angel he is, got the hint and kissed up his length, taking the head into his mouth.

And boy did it feel good.

Jonghyun kitten-licked Kibum's slit, lapping at the precum that had gathered there. He let his tongue swirl around Key's cock, licking the underside as well. Kibum moaned and groaned, tugging pulling on the elders hair while praising him with soft spoken words.

Jonghyun sunk his mouth further on Kibum's cock, hollowing his cheeking and sucking harshly before trailing back up, bobbing his head at a slow but painfully good pace. Key bucked his hips, applying light pressure to Jonghyun's head, moaning out low pitched praises like  _so good Jongie, just like that, more, oh good, please Jongie more._

And he gave him more. Jonghyun took to deep throating and bobbing his head faster, thanking God for the lack of a gag reflex. Key bucked harder only pull Jonghyun off of him after a few moments, panting harshly and letting a soft  _I don't wanna cum that fast yet Love_ leave his lips.

Jonghyun kissed Key passionately, a beautiful clash of lips, tongue and teeth fighting for dominance, which Jonghyun won. He kissed him harder, pulling away slightly only to reach for the bottle of lube from the bedside table, before kissing his again.

He took his boxers off, slicking up two fingers before reaching down to Key's entrance.

"May I?" Jonghyun breathed out before hearing a soft  _yes_ leave Kibum's lips. His kissed him again, softer this time, before sliding in his first finger halfway. Jonghyun pulled and pushed slowly, easing his lovers entrance open slowly as to not cause too much discomfort. Key moaned, kissing him back softly, slightly pushing back on his fingers.

Jonghyun let his finger slide in all the way, pushing at his rim and walls for his second finger to join the first. 

Key moaned louder when Jonghyun let his second finger slide in, redoing the same treatment as he did with the first finger.

"I'm not a virgin Jongie, you can go a little faster." Kibum groaned out, pushing down roughly against Jonghyun's fingers. Jonghyun smirked, letting a third slide in before slamming all three inside the younger.

Key arched his back, moaning out louder than before. Jonghyun, sparing no mercy, pounded his finger in him, twisting every now and then to find the so-to-be-abused bundle of nerves inside him. And when Kibum whined a loud moan, Jonghyun new he found it. He abused the bundle of nerves inside Kibum, twisting, spreading, anything to get more out of his Kibummie.

After deeming him reading, and the fact the Kibum had to pry himself off of his fingers before cumming, Jonghyun grabbed the lube, slicking up his cock before prodding it against Kibum's entrance.

"Tell me what you want Jagi." Jonghyun asked, teasing Kibum's entrance with the head of his cock. Kibum whined and kissed him hungrily.

"I want you to fuck me till I can't get enough of the colour red." Kibum moaned out, licking Jonghyun's lips. The elder moaned softly before slamming into Kibum, the younger arching his back off the bed and applying a death grip on Jonghyun's back. Jonghyun gave him time to adjust to him, pressing soft kisses to his neck, cheeks, and lips.

Once Kibum deemed himself ready, he moved his hips, wrapping his legs around Jonghyun's waist for the pounding that was soon to come. Jonghyun spread his legs wide, starting a brutally slow, yet harsh pounding, snapping his hips into Kibum's.

Kibum moaned louder, contemplating on begging him to go faster, harder, anything to push him to his limits.

As if reading his mind, Jonghyun picked up the pace, using a bruising grip on Kibum's waist. Kibum whined and moaned, pushing back to meet Jonghyun's hips harshly.

"I love you so much Jagi." Jonghyun moaned out, snapping his hips harder, dragging himself and Kibum closer to the edge. Kibum groaned out a raspy  _I love you too Jongie hyung_ before scratching down Jonghyun's back continuously, feeling the red lines pop up slightly on his pale skin. Jonghyun moaned, tightening his grip on Kibum's waist before letting him know he was close.

Kibum moaned, a high pitched moan leaving his lips as he released all over their stomachs and chests.

"Just hold out a little longer Love, I'm almost there." Jonghyun whispered to Kibum, kissing him and stroking him through his climax. After a moment, Jonghyun pulled out of Kibum, releasing all over their chests and stomachs as well.

Kibum was panting hard, his hips already starting to hurt from the death grip Jonghyun and applied to them.

After coming down from their highs, Jonghyun kissed Kibum lovingly, slipping out of their shared bed to get a wet and dry washcloth. He returned not a moment later, cleaning his and Kibum's chests and torsos till the sparkled. He threw the cloths in the laundry bin near the bed, snuggling behind Kibum while running his hands through his sweat soaked hair.

Soft  _you we're so good for me baby, you did so well taking me like that, I love you so much Bummie_ 's we're leaving Jonghyun's mouth, soft kisses following behind.

"You treat me so well Jongie." Kibum said softly while snuggling back against Jonghyun. He turned his neck slightly and kissed him. "I love you so much Jjong hyung." Kibum whispered to him, earning a kiss to the forehead and a soft  _I love you too my precious Kibummie_ back. 

As sleep over took them, Jonghyun pressed one last kiss to Kibum's head, letting his hands glide through Kibum's hair.

"I hope I expressed Red well enough for you Jagi." Jonghyun whispered into his ear, receiving a soft hum and a  _you did babe_ from his lover before the fell into the dream Land.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys liked it ^~^


End file.
